


Fun in the Sun

by Lianne



Category: Hercules: The Legendary Journeys
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-08
Updated: 2009-12-08
Packaged: 2017-10-04 06:44:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lianne/pseuds/Lianne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I don't own Apollo, Ares or any of the other buff boys in the Hercules universe. I'm just borrowing them for a little while, then putting them back where I found them.</p><p>This story was inspired by a lovely picture of Scott Michaelson, the actor who plays Apollo, stretched out nude on his stomach. Drool. Thanks to AdoresXena for pointing this one out. There you go, dear. I turned him over for you.</p><p>Warning: Ares and Apollo are half-brothers (of the godly sort), which makes this incest, I guess. If you object to that, I suggest you find a different story to read.</p><p>Feedback can be sent to lburwell@adan.kingston.net</p>
    </blockquote>





	Fun in the Sun

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Apollo, Ares or any of the other buff boys in the Hercules universe. I'm just borrowing them for a little while, then putting them back where I found them.
> 
> This story was inspired by a lovely picture of Scott Michaelson, the actor who plays Apollo, stretched out nude on his stomach. Drool. Thanks to AdoresXena for pointing this one out. There you go, dear. I turned him over for you.
> 
> Warning: Ares and Apollo are half-brothers (of the godly sort), which makes this incest, I guess. If you object to that, I suggest you find a different story to read.
> 
> Feedback can be sent to lburwell@adan.kingston.net

\----------------------------------------  
Fun in the Sun  
by Lianne  
July 1998  
\----------------------------------------

Apollo stretched out on his private beach. He was half a world away from Greece, on an island that was probably one of the few places on Earth not infested with those damned mortals, and he liked it that way. He was in a sucky mood, and happily wallowing in it.

Still, a little surfing, a little sunbathing... What could be better?

Apollo rolled onto his stomach on the hot white sands closed his eyes. And a nap. Yeah. A nap would be nice.

* * * * *

Ares reached out with his powers, looking for his annoying little brother. No, not Hercules. The other one. Ah, there he was. Ares used his powers to flash himself to the island.

Hmmm, he thought to himself as he appeared on the beach. Apollo may be an annoying twit, but you couldn't deny that he was well built. Pity all he was seeing was the back view. Of course, that ass was worth it. Maybe there would be a little fun to go with the business. After all, all work and no play made Ares one pissed off god. Still, that could wait until Apollo woke up.

He sat down in the shade of a palm tree. He might as well admire the scenery while he waited.

Not bad. Not bad at all.

* * * * *

Apollo drifted awake, buoyed by the warmth of the sun and the sand. He was feeling relaxed and a little less pissed. Maybe he'd pop in to his temple and find a bedmate for the night. There were always young men and women hoping for that. A man, he thought. After all, he was *so* not ready to present Daddy-dearest with a grandchild yet. Maybe he'd eventually decide to do the responsible thing. Pay attention to the mortals, produce children, help people, that sort of thing. But he was only a bit more than a century old and he was still enjoying himself.

He frowned a bit. Something was wrong. Someone was... watching him? He cracked open an eyelid, then closed it with a groan.

"What do you want, Ares?"

* * * * *

Ares smirked to himself. Apollo still wasn't moving, or looking at him, but it wasn't like that was really necessary.

"I heard you had a little trouble with our little brother, and thought I'd come see how you were holding up."

That got a reaction. Apollo lifted his head, his handsome face twisted in a snarl. This was just too much fun.

* * * * *

Apollo snarled at his war god brother. He'd been feeling so much better, and Ares had to bring *that* up.

Hercules. Sanctimonious little do-gooder. Well, not exactly *little* anymore. But still a do-gooder. Even as a teenager he'd been depressingly moral. Didn't he understand the concept of having fun? But nooo... He had to come along and interfere in *Apollo'*s fun. It wasn't like he'd done *that* much damage.

On the other hand...

"Haven't seen you do much better. Didn't you have a war all lined up in Northern Greece?" He grinned as the smirk disappeared from Ares' face. All that work put into building up tensions in the area, and Herc had to show up and arrange a peace treaty. All that work wasted.

What's good for the goose, Ares...

* * * * *

Apollo would have to bring that up, Ares grumbled to himself. Still, that was part of why he was there.

"Yes," he snapped. "And yes, *he* interfered in my business. *Again*."

Then he smiled again. It wasn't a nice smile. "That's why I'm really here. Let's face it. Hercules is just going to *keep* interfering in our business, and Zeus is not going to do anything to stop his fair-haired little boy from poking his nose in where it's not wanted. Since neither of us has had much luck on our own..." he winced at having to make that admission, though he hid it well.

"You thought maybe we should work together," Apollo concluded, rolling onto his side and propping up on one elbow. Ares' found his eyes immediately drawn to the other god's groin.

Not bad. Not bad at all.

* * * * *

One corner of Apollo's mouth quirked up as he realized just *what* Ares was looking at. It figured. On the other hand, he'd been thinking of going looking for some fun, and Ares certainly wasn't bad in the bod department. He could already feel himself getting hard. Still, business before pleasure.

"Sounds like a plan to me," he said. "I'm sure that between us we can come up with *something*." And not just torments for our little brother, he thought with a leer.

Ares smiled back at him. "You're playing with fire, you know." Apollo had no doubts just *what* Ares was talking about. He threw back his head with a laugh.

"I'm god of the *sun*! I play with fire all the time."

* * * * *

Ares' eyes narrowed at the words. At this point, Apollo was doing more than just *playing* with fire, and he was about to *show* his little brother the error of taunting the god of war.

He pounced, knocking Apollo onto his back. Surprisingly, the younger god didn't resist, or fight back. Instead, he rolled with the impact, and Ares found *himself* flat on his back and looking up into laughing blue eyes.

Before he could respond, verbally of physically, Apollo was attacking his lips with great gusto.

Not bad. Not bad at all.

* * * * *

Apollo smirked, mentally, as he explored Ares' mouth. Not bad. Ares was a *damned* good kisser. He was beginning to see why Aphrodite put up with him from time to time. He should have jumped Ares *long* ago.

Apollo continued the kiss, while his hands busily worked at getting the black leather off the buff bod under him. Unfortunately, splitting his attention turned out to be a mistake. Suddenly he was flat on his back again, and Ares was pressing his wrists into the sand, clothes suddenly willed out of the way.

Ares was smirking again, then he dipped his head into the crook of Apollo's neck and started chewing. Apollo squirmed at the feeling of blood being sucked to the surface. Good thing he could heal that with just a thought. He was *not* wearing Ares' hickey one second longer than he had to. Still, if felt *fantastic* at the moment.

Apollo bucked and heaved under the heavier god. He wasn't seriously trying to get away. Naw, he just wanted to get a feel for...

Oooh. Not bad. Not bad at all.

* * * * *

Ares bit the inside of his cheek as his half-brother's body caressed his own. This was *very* nice. With a mortal, you did have to restrain yourself, somewhat. After all, you didn't want them to die *before* you were finished. And goddesses, Ares sneered. Goddesses seemed to think that you should be gentle with them, even Dite. And half of them wouldn't even put out.

But another god. Now that was fun. No need to be gentle *or* restrained. Ares dropped the rest of his weight onto Apollo, slowly grinding himself against the other god. Apollo snarled, and heaved hard enough to flip them over again.

The grinning blond took over in the rubbing department. Ares could feel a nicely substantial erection rubbing against his own. This was all good and fun, but what he really wanted to do was...

"I'm going to fuck your brains out. What little you have, that is," he growled, and reversed their positions again.

* * * * *

Apollo rolled his eyes at the declaration. So typical of Ares. He *always* had to be on top.

"What if I don't want to *get* fucked?" he demanded.

"Who says you get a choice?" Ares replied with a smirk.

Apollo felt his eyes narrow. He might like a good fucking, now and then, but only when it was *his* choice. And if Ares thought he was just going to roll over and play the bitch, he had another thing coming.

Or... Apollo smiled. "Then again, we can *both* get what we want."

Ares eyed his suspiciously. "Oh *really*?" he said in a sardonic tone. "And how would *that* be possible?"

Apollo's grin got wider, and he flipped them over again. He was starting to get dizzy from all this rolling around, and the sand was getting into places it shouldn't, so it was time to cut to the chase. He called up some oil, directly over Ares' erection, and let it drop, soaking the war god's groin.

"I fuck myself *on* you," he replied, then sat down hard on the waiting cock.

* * * * *

Ares growled as Apollo's ass hit his pelvis. Maybe it was the sunbathing. Maybe it was his fire powers. Whatever it was, Apollo was burning hot inside. It was like he'd dipped his cock in lava. It hurt and *damn* but it was good.

Ares dug his heels in and thrust up, hard, against a downward stroke from Apollo. The other god's teeth were bared in what could be a snarl or a smile. It was a little difficult to tell. Apollo was dripping with sweat as he rode the dark god beneath him. One hand was braced against Ares' chest, pulling at his chest hairs in a way that would have been painful if he were noticing. The other hand was reaching for a hard cock that - Ares noticed, in a still-coherent portion of his mind - was as tanned as the rest of him.

Ares batted the hand out of the way, and grabbed the erection himself, setting up a milking rhythm.

* * * * *

Apollo could feel his toes curl when Ares started pulling at his cock. Very nice indeed. Ares might be the one whose cock was inside an ass, but Apollo was the one in control of *this* fucking.

Since Ares was taking care of *his* cock, he moved both hands to his brother's chest and started tugging and pinching at the other god's nipples. The lust-filled snarls were coming in a continuous stream now.

Apollo could feel the tension building in the body beneath him, and sped up his motions on the cock he was riding. Ares might be 'giving him a hand', but he wasn't the type to be considerate enough to wait for his partner. He lifted up, then slammed down, harder and faster. Damn this was good. *Just* what he needed.

Apollo could feel the explosion gathering in his balls, just as Ares gave a thrust upwards that nearly unseated him. The fist milking his cock gripped hard as its owner filled his ass. The pressure was the last encouragement that he needed, and Apollo howled as he own orgasm spewed across Ares' chest.

* * * * *

Ares shouted, arching up off the sand as he shot into the other god's ass. Dimly, he felt Apollo's seed splattering his chest. One spurt even hit the underside of his chin. He dropped back onto the sand, and pushed Apollo away. The blond popped off his spent cock, and stretched out on the beach next to him.

He hadn't had this in mind when he came looking for Apollo. Just a partner in crime in for teaching their demi-god brother the error in interfering in the affairs of his betters.

But *damn* Apollo was hot - in more than one way. He'd have to do this again. An image flashed into his mind of Apollo stretched out on his altar, arms chained and legs over his shoulder while he reamed the sun god's ass but good. He smiled at the idea. Definitely. Next time, he was going to be in *complete* control.

Still, this hadn't been bad. Not bad at all.

* * * * *

"Well, *that* was fun," Apollo said, rolling onto his back, once he'd gotten his breath back. As soon he got a little strength back, he'd go for a swim to wash the sweat and seed off - and out - of himself.

"Not bad," Ares replied in a carefully nonchalant tone. Apollo snorted. Who did he think he was fooling? It had been fucking *fantastic*. But next time... Next time, *Ares* was the one who was going to get fucked. Apollo smiled at the image that came to mind. Ares, on his hands and knees before him, wearing just his leather vest, while Apollo pounded him. Yeah, that was the way to go.

But there was still the other problem. Apollo propped himself up on one elbow. "So what do you have in mind for Hercy-boy?"

"Well..." Ares said with a smile, rolling to face Apollo. It was an unpleasant smile, and Apollo felt the anticipation build.

Oh yeah, this was going to be *fun*.

THE END


End file.
